Crystals Journey
by BBTheWhiteWolf
Summary: Crystal is a blind girl that makes two unusual friends an arctic wolf Sky and a merlin falcon Dawn she and her friends are sucked into an adventure with Will Turner the third on a journey to find Elisabeth Turner and Jack sparrow who has ventured into the Bermuda triangle. Will they find them? Or will they also get lost in the Bermuda triangle forever?
1. Prologue

I'm Crystal Falcon Wolf. I am really plain I'm a 5' 10" 13 year old girl, with long light brown hair, and I'm blind but I have nice sky blue eyes. The earliest thing I can remember is when I was five I was on the streets begging all I had on me was cloths and a crystal gem the size of a coin it was on a silver metal string witch I used for a necklace, that is the only name I could guess my name was so I called myself Crystal. Two days passed and no one gave me anything I went off into the woods. I was starving and cold and I finally collapsed on to the forest ground. When I woke I was warm, I felt around me to find leafs and grass all in a pile around me like a nest and I smelled the I smelled food I reached out and padded the grown and felt a piece of what felt like rabbit meat. I was so hungry I didn't think I gulped it all down without a though after I was done eating I felt around and tried my hardest to hear something, and I did I heard a dog like animal but it was bigger than a dog, it was like a… wolf. Next a heard a big but not too big of a bird around where the wolf was. I curled up in a ball ready for them to pounce and eat me, but then I realized they must have been the ones that built the nest and got me the food.

"Um… Thanks,"

I heard the wolf thumping its tail against the ground sending waves of happiness and the bird which I now new was a falcon because of its screech of pleasure. I got up slowly and walked carefully toward them I reached out a hand to where the wolf was. The second I felt the wolf I knew it was a she and because of how thick her fur was she was an arctic wolf, a white wolf. I next held my arm out for the falcon to land on it came right away and as I pet it I knew that it was also a girl and that she was a merlin falcon from her size.

_'How do I know this stuff?'_

Then I heard the wolf bark "_Who are you?"_ I was shocked that it did not speak in my language but I understood before I knew what I was doing I replied _"I am Crystal," _The falcon then said _"I am Dawn and this is Sky. How can you understand us?"_

_"I don't know,"_

_"Well do you need a place to stay Crystal?"_

_"Oh yes if it's not too much trouble,"_

_"No trouble. Follow Sky,"_

Dawn flew off my arm as I heard Sky start walking, I quickly followed and grabbed Sky's neck scruff so I wouldn't lose her. We went a long way and I was starting to get tired when I heard Sky bark _"We are at a cliff where our cave is be careful it is rocky," _I nodded and continued to follow Sky. We walked for about two minutes before I heard Dawn above us screech _"We are there,"_

_"Where? There is nothing here,"_

_"There is a small hole in between the rocks that is big enough for you to go through,"_

I got on my knees and felt ahead I felt moss that must have been covering the hole so no one could find it easily I felt my way through the passage way and heard Sky follow.

_"Is Dawn coming in?"_

_"Not through that way there is a hole at the top covered by grass and moss, that's how she gets in,"_

That is when I heard Dawn come through the hole and land on a root of a tree that came through the rock wall. I felt around on the ground a felt a nest that must have been where Sky slept, it was right next to the root that Dawn was on.

_"Are you sure it's ok if I stay here?"_

_"Of course you can sleep with me in the nest,"_

_"Thank you so much, you have been so kind to me I shall name myself after you, from now on I shall be called Crystal Falcon Wolf,"_

I got into the nest with Sky and we all went to sleep.

From that day on I lived with Sky and Dawn and made bow and arrows, knifes, swords, and lots more stuff. I sold them and used them for hunting. When I was ten years old the hole was too small for me, so I, Sky, and Dawn all traveled to a town right next to the sea. I fished and memorized herbs and animals and learned to fight, for three years I've lived here and that is where my story begins…


	2. Chapter 1

Crystal's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of the waves hitting the shore and the flapping of Dawns wings.

_"Good mornin' Crystal,"_

_"Good morning to you too Dawn, Where is Sky?"_

_"She went hunting,"_

_"Without me?"_

_"Yep I saw her kill a rabbit a minute ago,"_

_"Was she close to the village?"_

_"Yes a little,"_

_"She's not use to how close the town is she will get herself killed by the villagers!"_

I ran out the cave running as fast as I could, I was not as use to the territory yet I ran a little slow but I still ran as fast as I could. I heard Dawn flying over head spotting out the area.

_"Crystal! She's being attacked some men they look like pirates! There just up ahead!"_

I ran till I felt the ground get flatter and knew we were on a road in the village I didn't hear anyone except the men yelling and Sky growling so it must be an ally, I could hear the leader around thirty or so two other men around twenty five and two 15 year boys and the last a boy around my age.

_"Dawn wait till I call you,"_

I whispered quietly and moved boldly toward the men. I heard one turn and look at me.

"This place is dangers for a lass like you,"

One of the men around twenty five said sounding like he didn't really care that she was there,

"Well I believe you have my dog,"

I said with my arms crossed like I was angry and pretended to be holding in my temper back.

"Little lass you are mistaken, this is a vicious beast, a wolf, and it should be sent to Davey Jones locker, and it will,"

"Really?"

I looked at the direction of Sky and pointed down I have taught her to pretend she is a dog doing tricks over the years and I knew she had sit I pointed down again and she lied down and then I drew a circle in the air with my finger and she rolled over.

"See? She is just a big dog, MY big dog, and she knows how to attack,"

There was a moment of silence.

"She's blind lads!"

They all looked at me for a sec and then started to laugh.

"You shouldn't laugh at me I am a witch of animals,"

I said trying to look angry and threatening.

"You are no witch,"

I look in his direction held out my arm.

_"Dawn come land on my shoulder and look mean,"_

(When I talk to animals I talk like them like screech or bark) The men backed away in fright.

"Would you like me to send a bear after you? Or even a shark when you're on the sea?"

The men all looked at each other scared there raged breathing gave there fright away instantly they turned and ran for the streets of the town.

Will's P.O.V

He ran with the group until he got curious, as soon as he was far enough away he slipped away from the group and went closer to the strange girl that claimed she was a witch and heard her talking, not English but animal, when she finally got going he followed her into the woods. He looked up above him hearing the Falcon give a screech, the girl smiled and started running the wolf falcon and girl seemed to be racing each other. He tried to follow but be silent in the process, it wasn't working as well as he planed but good enough that the girl didn't hear him. When she finally stopped running she didn't seem tired at all while I was practically dyeing. I knew that my mom would be mad but I got to find out about this strange girl, she finally came to a cave in was not a very big entrance but it was big enough for her. She suddenly stopped in the middle of kneeling down to get in the cave, she got back to her feet slowly and without turning around said,

"What are you doing here? You're the boy with the gang, I don't forget someone so easily, and why did you follow me?"

I was shocked that she knew not only that I was there but who he was.

"I was curious, you were so strange and I wanted to know more about you,"

She turned around and looked at me but she wasn't really looking her eyes were not seeing now I knew it was true what Gar said that she was blind.

"Since you are already here come in I will get you some food and water,"

She said and crawled in the cave and he followed her…


End file.
